The present disclosure relates to a sheet delivering device receiving a sheet from an external device or transmitting the sheet to the external device.
There are various sheet delivering devices including a predetermined sheet processing device and a stack device in a housing to receive a sheet transmitted from an external device via a reception port arranged in the housing or to transmit the sheet to the external device via a transmission port arranged in the housing. In a field of an image forming apparatus, as the sheet delivering device, a post-processing apparatus may be illustrated, which is appended to an apparatus main body carrying out an image forming process to the sheet and carries out post process, such as punch process, staple process or fold process, to the sheet with a formed image.
The post-processing apparatus is usually an optional device and attached along a side face of the image forming apparatus. The post-processing apparatus includes a housing configured to house post-processing devices, receives the sheet ejected from a sheet ejection port of the image forming apparatus via a sheet reception port arranged in the housing and carries out predetermined post-processes to the sheet. Therefore, the post-processing apparatus needs to be appended to the image forming apparatus in a situation aligning the sheet ejection port and reception port. Generally, one post-processing apparatus is often set as the optional device for a plurality of the image forming apparatuses having different machine types and grades. Height positions of the sheet ejection ports may be different for each image forming apparatus. In such a case, it is necessary to move the position of the sheet reception port of the post-processing apparatus in upward or downward directions.
For example, a manner adjusting the height position of the sheet reception port by arranging a height adjustment base in a low part of the post-processing apparatus is disclosure. However, in this manner, it is necessary to prepare the height adjustment bases for every image forming apparatuses having different height positions of the sheet ejection ports, and therefore, there is a problem complicating installation work. In addition, a post-processing apparatus moving the sheet reception port in the upward and downward directions by an elevating mechanism is disclosure. In this apparatus, because the height position of the sheet reception port can be adjusted freely, the sheet reception port may be deviated from a desired position by misoperation or unintended movement of the elevating mechanism. As a result, there is a problem causing a sheet jam or a misfeed delivering the sheet to unregulated position. Moreover, an apparatus adjusting a height position of a main body of the post-processing apparatus is suggested by turning a bearing of a wheel shaft of a caster supporting the main body of the post-processing apparatus. However, in this apparatus, although it is suitable to finely adjust the height position in accordance with a state of an installation floor face, there is a problem that the machine types having different height positions of the sheet ejection ports cannot be coped with.